This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Maintenance and updating microscopy, lifetime or photon counting instrumentation including installation of new equipment, light sources, software, and adaptations of the setup for newly developed techniques.